


The Meaning of Flowers

by Shinimegami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, KagaKuro White Day Event, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami wants to surprise Kuroko with some flowers, but he feels like that may be kind of cliché so he tries to make them special in his own way. Turns out he’s much better at that than he originally thought. (written for Tumblr's KagaKuro White Day event prompt: presents)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Based on RP with [wingroad](http://wingroad.tumblr.com)
> 
> Done as part of a collaboration with [whitehiganbana](http://whitehiganbana.tumblr.com), [who made wonderful artwork to accompany this fic!](https://40.media.tumblr.com/5c044358de55243539f9cb3e38c35749/tumblr_inline_nl7rm9klq71qc6yl1_500.png)

Flowers were the kinds of things you gave when you were in a relationship, right? Kagami wasn’t sure. He’d…never really done the whole relationship thing before. Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t totally dense when it came to gifts, he knew that gifts with meaning were a lot more special than your generic, cliché kind of stuff. This is why while the general idea of a bouquet of flowers for the person you were dating was kind of…standard, Kagami had gone and done something a bit different with it. He just hoped it got the meaning he was going for across. 

He and Kuroko had only been dating a short time, even though they’d been inseparable for much longer. Even when they’d both decided to go to different colleges, they’d stuck together, finding a small, but nice apartment an equal distance from either college with the intent of being roommates. A few months after having moved in together, Kagami discovered he was…harboring something of a crush on his former teammate, but said nothing at first out of fear that Kuroko hadn’t felt the same, not wanting to ruin a perfectly good friendship over his own stupid feelings. 

However, it turned out he wasn’t exactly alone in how he felt. Around Kuroko’s birthday they both wound up confessing, and now, when Kagami looked back on it, it almost seemed inevitable, like that was the way it should have been the whole time. Things were wonderful, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

You couldn’t exactly say that with flowers, Kagami supposed, but it was the thought that counted, right? He’d tried his best. He just...wanted to surprise Kuroko with something nice

Tonight, Kuroko was cleaning up, doing some of the dishes. That’d become kind of the deal. Kagami would cook dinner, and Kuroko would clean up. Kagami realized this as an opportunity and snuck over to the refrigerator. Strange place to keep a bouquet of flowers, but that was the only way he could figure to keep them from wilting before he had his chance to surprise Kuroko with them. 

While Kuroko focused in on cleaning up one of the last of the pots, Kagami rummaged through the refrigerator, pulling out a bouquet of blue and red roses, careful to hide it so that Kuroko might not catch sight of them out of the corner of his eye, hiding them behind his back as he turned to close the refrigerator. He knew that the vivid colors were something that could probably catch Kuroko’s attention, especially with him already being so observant. That was what was so special about the flowers. The colors. To him, the light blue and deep red roses seemed to symbolize…them, in a way. What they had. Maybe it was oversimplified, maybe it wouldn’t say enough, but it still held some meaning to Kagami, and getting that across was the important part.

Just as Kuroko was finishing up, Kagami carefully snuck up behind him, wrapping an arm around his small boyfriend with one arm, the other carefully presenting him with the roses as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to his temple with a murmured ‘I love you.’ Kuroko froze for a moment, but Kagami could some how _feel_ the smile he gave as he took the roses out of his hand, burying his face in them, more than likely to conceal a blush. 

“Roses?” He heard Kuroko say. “What’s the occasion?” 

“Mm…nothing big, really. I just wanted to surprise you.” 

Kuroko lifted his head and looked up at him with a small smile, cheeks slightly pink. “You most certainly did. They’re beautiful.” He was silent for a moment looking back down at the bundle of blue and red again. “There’s just one thing, though…” 

Kagami frowned. Did he mess something up? “Whats that?” 

“I don’t suppose Taiga-kun would know anything about the language of flowers, especially roses and what their colors say, would he?” 

Kagami shook his head, ultimately not surprised that he missed something there. Kuroko had probably read about this in one of his many books he kept around the apartment. “Nah, I mean…I picked out those colors because they reminded me of us. It doesn’t say something inappropriate does it?” 

Kuroko chuckled in response. “No. Not at all. Actually, red roses stand for love.” 

Ah, Yeah, everyone kinda knew that one, right? Even in the states that’s what they stood for, Kagami supposed. “What do the blue ones stand for?” He asked, curious at this point. 

Kuroko didn’t look up right away, but Kagami could tell he was blushing even darker, because even the tips of his ears had gone red. “Blue stands for a miracle.” 

His boyfriend looked up at him, and finally Kagami could see the true extent of how much he was blushing. “You’re essentially saying our love is miraculous.” 

Now it was his turn to blush. Profusely.

“Ah…” Kagami said, somewhat bemused by his own ability to be inadvertently sappy. He leaned in and gently nuzzled at Kuroko’s temple, thinking for a moment about that and eventually smiled despite the warmth currently taking over his own face. 

“Well…I mean when you think about it, it kind of is.” 

“How so?” Kuroko asked, blinking and tilting his head up at him a bit more to get a better look at him. 

“I mean, we met each other at the exact moment we needed each other the most, right? You were just coming off all the crap that’d happened at Teiko…I was coming off of being separated from the life I knew in the states, and my fight with Tatsuya…Finding each other at the perfect time…I mean…what are the odds of that? And we haven’t left each other’s side since. That’s kind of miracle, isn’t it?” 

A warm smile crossed Kuroko’s face at his, admittedly simple but rather true, explanation. He turned around suddenly, hugging Kagami around the middle, careful not to squash the flowers in the process. 

“You’re right.” Kuroko replied softly. “We did, didn’t we? A miracle and fate all wrapped up in one.” 

Kagami grinned and chuckled at this, knowing that before, it would have been pretty fair to say the both of them might have believed in neither, brushing back Kuroko’s bangs lovingly before placing a kiss against his forehead. 

“Taiga-kun?” Kuroko asked softly, still resting his chin on Kagami’s chest, looking up at him.

“Mm, what’s up, babe?” 

“Can you help me find a vase for the flowers? I’m sure we have one in the apartment somewhere and I want to get them into water as soon as possible.” 

Kagami smiled. “Sure. I know we have one in one of the cabinets. I’ll go get it.” 

Before much longer, the roses were in their vase, neatly displayed on the coffee table, and they were on the couch together, cuddled comfortably, Kuroko having climbed into his lap. As he gently tucked Kuroko under his chin, Kagami found himself thinking that maybe flowers had even more meaning as a gift than he’d originally thought. 

And that he should definitely give them more often.


End file.
